Percutaneous absorption is method of delivering a material, such as a medicine, by permeating such through skin into a human body. In this method, the medication to be delivered to a human body can be delivered easily and without causing pain.
In the field of percutaneous medication, there has been proposed a method for delivering a medicine by puncturing skin with a needlelike object having a needle of the micrometer order (refer to Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 48-93192).
There has also been proposed delivering a medication material through a hollow part by forming the hollow part in a needlelike object having a needle of the micrometer order (refer to the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,482).
There has also been proposed a method for manufacturing a needlelike object, which includes preparing an original plate through machining, forming a transfer plate from the original plate, and performing transfer process molding with use of the transfer plate (refer to the pamphlet of International Publication No. 2008/013282).
There has also been proposed another method for manufacturing a needlelike object, which includes manufacturing an original plate by an etching method, forming a transfer plate from the original plate, and performing transfer process molding with use of the transfer plate (refer to the pamphlet of International Publication No. 2008/004597).
The material forming a needlelike object is desirably a material which may not affect a human body even if the needlelike object should be broken and remain in a human body. Therefore, a biocompatible material, such as chitin or chitosan, has been proposed as the material of the needlelike object (refer to the pamphlet of International Publication No. 2008/020632).